Thou Shall Not Covet
by A2MOM
Summary: Keeler thinks he wants what he can't have. Keeler, Cain, Encke, Abel, Athos. M for sex, language, dubcon.


Thou Shall Not Covet

* * *

Set after 'Tease', but before 'Some Things'.

For Elisetales, who suggested a follow-up to 'Tease.'

* * *

"Mmmm," Keeler moaned, tipping his head back as Encke pressed his warm, open mouth to his throat. "Oh that feels…so nice…"

Encke purred against his skin, kissing and licking at the junction of his neck and shoulder. One large hand was curled around Keeler's slender waist, the other sliding up his back, under his long hair to cradle his head. His teeth grazed the pulse at Keeler's throat and Keeler squirmed, laughing at the ticklish sensation.

"Are you going to suck my blood?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to the bare side of his lover's scalp.

"Gonna suck something," Encke smiled lazily. They were both naked, on Keeler's bunk, Encke sitting with his long legs stretched out, Keeler straddling him . Encke urged Keeler to raise up, scooting down at the same time to mouth a trail down Keeler's panting torso, hands gripping the globes of his ass and pulling Keeler's rigid cock to his mouth.

"Unh-ah! Ohhhh!" Keeler gripped the head rail and arched forward as Encke's talented lips and tongue began to pleasure him. His eyes squeezed shut as he panted, thrusting gently and then harder as Encke's hands squeezed his ass urging him to rock faster, deeper. Encke loved sucking cock, or at least he loved sucking Keeler's, and God, was he good at it, too.

Keeler's legs started to shake as the need to come built, Encke's tongue working faster, head bobbing, and Keeler reached down to fist his fingers in his long, spiky black hair.

"Yes," Keeler begged, crying out in ecstasy as a firm hand reached between his splayed legs to caress his balls, oh yes Cain, please please please-!

He erupted with a shout, hunched forward, his long hair spilling like a curtain over them both as his body shuddered with the force of his orgasm. For several seconds, he hung there, gasping as he spiraled back to reality, hands locked around-around—

Not thick, unruly black hair streaked with blue; smooth skin instead, a tight strip of closely shorn hair running down the center of the scalp. Encke, not Cain. Keeler felt his heart freeze, praying he hadn't just said Cain's name out loud.

Eyes wide, he pulled back but Encke was smiling up at him, lips swollen and pupil's dilated with lust.

"You like that, baby?" he crooned, tugging at Keeler's hips. Keeler nodded shakily, shoulders sagging with relief. He smiled back, hand stroking Encke's cheek and feeling a sharp stab of guilt when Encke turned to press a quick kiss to his palm.

"Good," his lover chuckled, pulling him down , "Let's see if you can make me holler just as loud."

* * *

Keeler couldn't say exactly when it started. Probably after his little defense class, where he had tried to teach Cain a lesson for calling him a dickless bitch behind his back. He'd tormented Cain for over an hour, throwing him to the gym mat again and again and grinding against his crotch until the smart mouthed little prick was hard enough to hammer nails. Encke had been skulking about the whole time, glaring daggers at Cain which was even more delicious. Not so cocky then, the gypsy bastard, and not when Keeler purposefully came on to him when they were alone, only to shoot him down.

Encke had been silently furious. That night, back in their quarters, Keeler got the fucking of his life, ass in the air and screaming into his pillow as Encke spanked him, hard, with every brutal thrust. He'd loved every minute of it but Encke was mortified when his jealous rage faded. Cain got a week of KP but Keeler had it worse. Encke was never that forceful with him again, apologizing for days until Keeler finally told him that he was fine, and to get over it.

Unfortunately, Keeler hadn't been able to do the same.

* * *

"Lieutenant Keeler, sir, can you come and look at this a minute with me? I think I might have found a way to bypass that interface we've been having problems with."

Keeler looked up, across the navigator's lab, from where he and Athos had been running a diagnostic on one of the training simulators.

"Excuse me, Athos, I'll just be a moment too see what Abel needs." With a tried smile—he'd been on duty well over twelve hours, for the third day in a row—he made his way across the room to the computer station the _Reliant's_ navigator was working on.

Keeler liked Abel; he was sweet and smart and still eager to please. The war hadn't jaded him yet, even though he'd flown over a dozen missions already, partnered with that troublemaker, Cain. Still only half a year under his belt, Keeler sighed, listening as Abel began to explain a complex set of algorithms. At six months out, Keeler had already lost his first flying partner, his lover, and almost, his life.

"….So, if we reroute power from this section," Abel was saying, eyes bright with excitement as his nimble fingers danced over his computer touch screen, "we could increase power, here, by another 20%."

"It might work," Athos had apparently joined them when Keeler had briefly zoned out, sitting on the arm of Abel's chair and gesturing over his shoulder. "Run this part through again, Abel, and zoom in a bit on the lower right of the screen if you can."

"Okay," Abel grinned at his friend, turning his head to look back over his shoulder, and that's when Keeler saw it: A dark purple mark, just peeking out from under the edge of Abel's collar, livid against the pale column of his throat. And it wasn't the only one.

Keeler stared, helpless to quell a hot rush of arousal that started in his groin and roared like a wildfire through him, head to toe. Love bites, and from that sleazy jerk Cain, no less. Keeler's eyes darted over Abel's slim body, as if the other marks he knew that were there would show themselves through the fabric of Abel's virginal-white uniform. The fingerprint bruises on his hips and ass, bite marks on his thighs and maybe, bruises on his wrists from being tied to the bed.

"Sir?" Abel was saying, looking up at him expectantly. "Do you think that would work?"

Keeler shook himself out of his shameful reverie and swallowed hard. He hadn't a clue what Abel had just said.

"I—?" he started, then cleared his throat. "It's possible, Abel," he covered smoothly with a small smile. "But I think we've all done enough work for one night. Let's pick this up in the morning, shall we?"

Abel looked momentarily disappointed, but managed a professional smile in return. The poor boy had no idea Keeler had just been practically undressing him with his eyes.

"Of course, Lieutenant," he said, "I'll just store this data, it will only take a few minutes."

When Keeler looked back up, Athos' big green eyes were staring right at him. Slowly, his eyes dropped to Abel's bent head, and then back to Keeler again. He gave a knowing smile, damn him. The slutty little busy-body never missed much.

"Is there anything else you'd like us to _do_ tonight, sir?" Athos asked innocently, though Keeler knew first hand Athos was about as far from innocent as you could get. He also knew he must be spewing pheromones like a cat in heat, and felt his face burn scarlet. Worse yet, for a split second, he found himself actually considering the offer.

"No, thank you, Athos; that will be all. Goodnight, gentlemen, I'll see you both in the morning."

Without a backwards glance he turned and strode towards his office, trying his damnedest not to run. It was no use. Those purple love bites would never be unseen.

* * *

It was bad enough he had Cain crowding unwanted inside his head, while Encke was fucking him or when he was jerking off in the shower alone, biting his lip to keep from screaming his name when he came. Now he had Abel, too, imagining Cain doing every depraved thing possible to the angelic navigator who evidently wasn't as chaste as he seemed. To make matters worse, Cain took to haunting the navigator's level, waiting for Abel like some high school boyfriend escorting his crush to and from class.

Keeler almost ran into him one day, literally; turned the corner on one of the long corridors in his haste to get to central and there was Cain, lounging against the bulkhead, smoking. He straightened up marginally when he saw Keeler, wiping the sour look off his face. Heat rushed through Keeler unbidden, much to his disgust.

"Isn't there somewhere you should be right now, fighter?" he asked, irritated.

Cain studied him for a moment warily before answering. He opened his mouth, sullen and too slow, and Keeler felt his temper suddenly flare.

"I asked you a question!" he snapped, closing the space between them so that he was glaring up into Cain's face.

"No sir," Cain answered and it was obvious he was trying really hard not to let his anger show. Not hard enough for Keeler's mood, however.

"Then perhaps I should assign you something to do, other than smoking in unauthorized areas of the ship!" Keeler was trembling with a mixture of confusion and anger and something he knew was lust. Walk away, before you do something stupid, the sane portion of his mind screamed at him.

Cain's face flushed and for a split second, he glared at Keeler hatefully. It was right there in his eyes; that dangerous, predatory glint that earned him his reputation as a psychotic animal. Keeler wondered how he had ever managed to make it in to the Alliance. How he had seduced sweet Abel .

What it would be like to be in his bed, and at his mercy, because with Cain, there wouldn't be any.

"I-No sir," Cain said contritely, his emotions under better control than Keeler's by a longshot. He looked confused, too; wondering what the hell he'd done wrong this time, no doubt. And it wasn't his fault Keeler wanted him, more than he wanted his next breath, and suddenly Keeler just wanted him gone.

"Dismissed," Keeler barked, barely hearing the resentful "Yes, sir" Cain muttered as he bid a hasty retreat. Keeler watched him, listening to the heavy tread of his boots and the pounding of his own pulse in his ears.

When Cain's dark figure disappeared around the bend in the corridor, Keeler sagged against the bulkhead, eyes closed and shaking.

"What am I going to do?" he whimpered, already knowing the answer.

* * *

That night when Encke reached for him, he feigned exhaustion. He knew if they had sex, it would be Cain's name he screamed, not Encke's.

"That's okay, baby, nothing to be sorry 'bout," Encke whispered against his hair. He cradled Keeler next to him and when he fell asleep, Keeler slipped into the head, locked the door, and sat backwards on the toilet seat, throbbing cock in his hand. He thought about the corridor where he'd confronted Cain, imagining a very different outcome. Cain, slamming him against the wall and fucking him, Keeler's back pressed to the cold titanium and his legs wrapped around Cain's waist. Right there, where anyone could see, making Keeler scream like a whore while Cain sucked an angry purple mark against his skin.

He came explosively, gasping Cain's name, and it was a long, long time before he could force himself to crawl back into bed. Encke curled around him, warm and sleepy but Keeler lay there blanketed with guilt instead.

* * *

And so Keeler made a plan. This had to end, he had to finish what he'd started so long ago in the gym. Encke was starting to look hurt and confused, Keeler shutting him out night after night for fear of crying out Cain's name. Keeler loved Encke, would never do anything to hurt him and these obsessive thoughts about a man he didn't even like were destroying their relationship.

Keeler couldn't sleep either, couldn't be in the mess if Cain was there without getting hard, couldn't look at Abel without imagining what Cain did to him. Couldn't stop wanting that for himself. If he had to fuck Cain to get him out of his system, so be it. He was more than certain Cain wouldn't object.

He began to subtly flirt with him, just little things. Instead of looking away Keeler would make eye contact whenever they saw each other, holding Cain's dark, dangerous gaze just a little bit longer than he should. He would let Cain stand too close if they were in the lift, feeling a double thrill if Encke was also there. Keeler was making it clear, come get me, and Cain, by some miracle, wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Encke, can I borrow Cain again for a self-defense class?" Keeler asked one day as they were dressing for their duty shifts.

"Sure," Encke grinned with a shrug. Keeler's eyes roamed over Encke's muscular chest as he pulled his dark tank top over his head. He couldn't wait to get this business with Cain over with, so they could have sex again.

"You ain't gonna mess him up too bad, are you baby?" Encke asked with twinkle in his eye and a raised eyebrow. "All you naivies are getting' pretty fit offa my boy. Leave some of him in one piece so I can get some work outta him too, okay?"

Keeler looked into Encke's trusting eyes, then quickly smiled. "I won't, sweetheart. Can you send him to the gym about 19:00 hours? I won't," he blushed a little, "I mean, we won't need him for more than an hour."

"19:00," Encke said with a nod. "Your fighter will be there, ready for action." He bent and gave Keeler a quick kiss, a wink, and was out the door.

* * *

It was a long, tense day of waiting. Keeler ran into Cain twice, in the mess at noon, and then outside the navigator's library where he stood, dark and brooding, waiting for Abel. He was smoking again, and Keeler walked over to him, stopping just a foot away.

"I thought I told you not to smoke in unauthorized areas, Cain," Keeler said quietly, staring intently into Cain's eyes. He reached up and took the cigarette from his lips, brushing them with his fingers lightly as he pulled away.

Cain smiled at him lazily, reeking of danger and Keeler remembered that day in class when Cain had flipped him on his back and held him down, eyes black and intense.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," he murmured as his eyes roamed over Keeler's face. All Keeler could think about was Cain pulling him into a bruising kiss and he felt his body heat again. This time, he didn't try to hide it.

"We'll have to talk about your attitude later," Keeler whispered, feeling his breath start to come faster.

Cain shrugged. "Whatever you say, sir" he purred, and Keeler stepped back with a small smile as Abel hurried over to join them.

Keeler left after greeting Abel, shooting one last look at Cain. "Nineteen-hundred," he mouthed, and Cain gave him a puzzled look, but a wink and a dirty smile just the same.

Keeler shivered, wondering how he'd ever wait four more hours, without having to jerk off for the second time that day.

* * *

The gym seemed too big and too quiet, the only sound the rapid thump of Keeler's heart as he paced nervously, glancing at the doors every few seconds. His lightweight training clothes; a form fitting t-shirt and a pair of sleek track pants, felt almost too confining.

"Time," he called out to the computer, fidgeting with his braid, back to the door.

"Nineteen hundred, just like you wanted, baby."

Keeler turned quickly to see Encke walking casually toward him, clad in a dark set of training clothes similar to his own. He froze in place, mouth open and eyes widening in shock.

"Cain couldn't make it tonight," Encke went on, taking the towel that hung around his neck and tossing it aside. He walked slowly across the mat towards Keeler, relaxed and smiling, and gave a little shrug. "So I figured I'd take his place."

He stopped just a few feet from where Keeler stood rooted to the floor, and looked around the room.

"Where's everybody else?" he asked quietly, turning back to watch Keeler's face.

Waiting. And Keeler realized what an idiot he'd been. Encke knew.

"They're, um, they're not here yet," he stammered, face hot under his lovers impassive gaze.

"Oh," Encke shrugged again, "well, how 'bout we warm up a little til they get here?" His eyes traveled up and down Keeler's body appreciatively. "You look like you're all dolled up for a little action. Be a shame to waste all that hard work you put in-"

"Encke," Keeler breathed, eyes closing as he looked away and willed himself to not cry. "Please-"

He startled as he felt a warm hand come up to cup his cheek gently. Encke turned his face up to meet his eyes.

"You really thought I wasn't gonna figure it out, baby?" Encke asked softly. "I know you think you were bein' all secretive, but you don't do subtle very well." His smile faded, and he dropped his hand. "Better work on that, next time you plan to fuck someone else."

Keeler swallowed and felt his eyes fill with tears, his heart racing in his chest as he started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Un uh," Encke told him, shaking his head. He held up a finger in warning. "You don't get to cry, baby. See, I figured somethin' else out, too. After I got done bein'mad."

He stepped all the way up to Keeler, forcing him to look up to hold his stony gaze. "I figured out it ain't really Cain you want. You just want someone to rough you up. Give it to you hard, and be a little mean. I remember that time I got in your face when you were dopin', and how hot you got."

Encke brought his hand up to the side of Keeler's face again; finger's twisting into his hair. It was just a small tug, but Keeler could feel the strength behind it. It made him painfully aware of how much bigger Encke was, how much stronger. It made him shiver in fear, equal parts ashamed and aroused.

"I know you like it when I hold you down. So you gotta tell me right now, baby, what you want. You want him? Then I'm walkin' out that door and I'm not comin' back. I already been dumped once by somebody I thought loved me-"

"Encke," Keeler begged, reaching to lay a hand on his chest but Encke caught his wrist tightly before his fingers made contact. "Encke, I-I'm sorry, I do love you!"

Encke just looked at him, eyes hard, and then gave a little 'hmpf', shaking his head in disgust.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I heard that one before, too, baby. If I wasn't such a fuckin' fool I'd be done with all this. But, I'm probably the biggest fool on this whole fuckin' ship.I'm crazy 'bout you, baby. I still think you're worth a second chance." His grip tightened, making Keeler gasp a little in pain. "You don't get a third."

"You want somebody to hurt you? I can give you that myself. You ain't gotta go to him to get it."

"I want you—you," Keeler's voice broke and two fat tears rolled hotly down his face. "I wa-want you to -"

Encke cut him off by yanking him to his chest, pulling his head up and crushing their mouths together. It was brutal, Encke's tongue forcing it's way deep into Keeler's mouth, thrusting and making him whimper and shake. Just as quickly, Encke tore his mouth away, their faces inches apart.

"We're done doin' what you want, baby," Encke threatened against his lips. "Time to start doin' what I want, instead.."

He shoved Keeler down, facing his crotch, hand clamped on the back of his head. With his other hand he yanked his pants open just enough to free his swollen cock. Keeler had only a moment to think in surprise, he's hard from this, too, before Encke was pressing the leaking tip to his mouth.

"Suck," he ordered, and it was the same voice he used when disciplining his men. Keeler had never heard it used on him before.

He opened his mouth and then Encke was pushing in, and Keeler had to scramble to brace his hands on the straining muscles of Encke's thighs to keep from being choked. He didn't suck though; Encke held him there, fucking his mouth with rapid, short strokes, just enough control to suggest he might make Keeler's gag, if he wanted to. Keeler's fingers dug into his thighs , the muscles rock hard as he was used over and over until Encke grunted and tensed, spilling in to his mouth.

Keeler cried out as Encke fisted his hair and pulled him back, letting the last few pulses splatter across his face. He closed his eyes, panting as Encke swore and gasped and held him there, until he was finished at last and Keeler was shaking with shame and need and the hot, thick splatters were dripping off his face.

Encke released him abrupty and Keeler fell clumsily forward, catching himself before he face planted into the mat with the palms of his hands. He heard Encke's angry footsteps make for the door and he hung his head, humiliated and hard and then startled as Encke threw the abandoned towel in his face.

"Clean up and get your clothes off," he ordered, towering over Keeler unsmiling. "I ain't done with you yet."

Averting his eyes Keeler did what he was told, painfully aware that Encke was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest watching him. He was still dressed, mostly, his still hard cock jutting lewdly from his pants. When Keeler had gotten his shirt off and started fumbling with his pants, Encke grabbed him impatiently and yanked them down himself.

"Off; get these off," he snarled, as Keeler struggled to kick his shoes free. Then Keeler was naked, vulnerable and shaking and so very, very hard. Encke brought them both to the mat, up on his knees with Keeler the same and trapped, back against his chest.

"Open up them pretty legs," Encke said at his ear, shoving a knee in between Keeler's thighs. Keeler was forced to spread himself almost painfully wide, as Encke brought him back to sit with his ass snug against Encke's thick abs and burning, hard dick.

"Were you gonna let that little gypsy do you like this, baby?" Encke crooned against his hair, lips mouthing his ear.

His left forearm was locked solid around Keeler's panting chest , pinning Keeler's arms to his sides. Encke's right hand was busy,though, fingers pinching his nipples and palm sliding warm behind his balls. Keeler squirmed and writhed against the unforgiving grip but Encke just laughed low and dirty, his dick hot where it nestled between the cheeks of Keeler's ass. The blowjob made perfect sense now, part punishment, but mostly it had served to take the edge off Encke's arousal. Make it easier for him to tease Keeler into a state of begging, frustrated need.

"Nghhhh-uh-uh!" Keeler groaned as Enck's huge hand wrapped around his dick, jacking tight and fast just the way he liked it. He arched his neck as the tension built and built, hair a sweaty mess and Encke's mouth all over his throat, sucking, sucking so good, so hard-

-Encke's hand clamped like a vise around the base of his dick and Keeler thrashed in frustration, so close-

"You wanna come baby?" Encke growled at his ear.

"Yes! Unh! Encke-!"

"Yeah?" Encke gave him a firm stroke and Keeler shuddered, balls drawn up hard and tight, and then stopped, pulling his hand away completely. Keeler swore and Encke laughed against his hair.

"Beg me, then-"

"-Fuck You!" Keeler spat, twisting in vain to get his hands free.

Encke gave a sort bark of laughter and Keeler was suddenly shoved off his lap, chest impacting with the mat and the wind knocking out of him in a whoosh of surprise.

"Fuck you, yeah that's on the menu," Encke laughed, grabbing his ass and hauling him back by the hips. "Thought you'd never ask-"

He ducked as Keeler whipped around, his first swing going wild but his next made a solid, satisfying impact with the side of Encke's face. Keeler launched himself at Encke in a blind fury, cursing and grabbing onto his shoulders while pulling a knee up to drive it into his gut. Every move he made the bastard blocked or turned against him until Encke grabbed him around the middle, hauling him over his lap and crushing his face against his thigh.

"But if you'd rather wrestle," Encke laughed even louder, bringing his hand down on Keeler's ass, "I'd be" _smack!_ "Happy to_" smack, smack_! "oblige!"

"Stop!" Keeler sobbed, struggling harder but Encke shoved an elbow into his back.

"Why, baby?" Encke demanded, landing two more stinging blows that burned like fire. "Your dick still likes it. Still hard, ain't you?"

Keeler sunk his teeth into Encke's thigh.

"Shit!" Encke grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him free, sending him sprawling flat on his back. He barely had time to register the flare of annoyance on Encke's face before his lover was on top of him, pinning him by the wrists to the mat.

"Well where'd my baby learn to fight dirty!?" He growled, a feral grin splitting his face. He pressed his groin to Keeler's still unsatisfied erection, making him grit his teeth to keep from screaming . "You about done messin' around and ready to tell me what you want?"

"Fuck me!" Keeler yelled, sobbing and furious and so hard he didn't care. "Please, please," he begged, trying in vain to buck his hips against Encke's heavy weight. "Fuck me now!"

Encke rose up off of him, leaving him exhausted and panting, wrists sore but he didn't move. Keeler's eyes darted over his lover's sculpted torso as he pulled his sweaty shirt off over his head, flinging it aside.

"Got nothin' but spit," Encke grunted, shoving his pants down past his knees and quickly hovering over Keeler again. "It's gonna hurt, baby."

Keeler wrapped his legs around Encke's back and tilted his pelvis up in offering.

"I don't fucking care!" Keeler spit in his hand and reached down to slick Encke's rock hard erection, then smeared his wet fingers hastily over his hole. "I want it to."

Encke leaned forward and pushed hard, and Keeler gasped, willing his body to yield and then Encke was kissing him, not the brutal tongue-fuck of before but deep and demanding and perfect. Keeler keened in the back of his throat as his body rocked with the force of his lover's thrusts.

"Unh yes!" Keeler wailed, and Encke grabbed his hair, both hands wrapped around his head as he bent him almost in two.

"You," he panted harshly, driving into to Keeler's smaller body ,"are _mine. _Say it!"

"Y-yes! I'm yours Encke, ah-AH! I-"

"Mine!" Encke snarled, pumping harder, every snap-snap of his hips burying his dick to the hilt inside Keeler's heat."Nobody else touches you, under stand?!" He panted harshly.

"Yesss!" Keeler sobbed, "Encke, ungh! Yes!"

"Come for me, Keeler; come for me now, baby!"

"Kiss me!Kiss me I need you t-"

Encke buried his tongue in Keeler's mouth with a shuddering moan as he jerked and climaxed and Keeler ground himself against him, desperate. He shoved a hand down to his dick and tugged it one, two, three times and with a choking gasp he was coming too, spilling hot over his hand and shooting as high as his chin. He heard himself screaming and then Encke was sucking at his throat again hard enough to bruise.

"Ohhhh," Keeler moaned weakly as his heart hammered in his chest. Encke was a heavy weight on top of him and he let his legs sag, fingers of his clean hand reaching up to stroke the smooth skin of Encke's scalp. Encke made a little murmur of content and went boneless and Keeler's eyes popped.

"Get off!" he gasped. "You're too heavy I can't breathe!"

"Yeah?" came the sleepy reply. Encke rose up and raised an eyebrow, face sweaty and sated. "Well, you are too damn loud, baby. I think I'm deaf from you screamin' in my ear."

Keeler braved a smile. "Not my fault you're so good in bed."

"Baby, we ain't in bed."

"Oh." Keeler bit his lip. "What else ain't we?" he asked with trepidation.

One large dark finger slowly caressed his cheek, twining in his disheveled hair. "We ain't ever talkin' about Cain again," Encke said flatly.

"Who?" Keeler whispered, and sighed in relief when Encke gave him a true smile.

* * *

He woke the next morning momentarily disoriented, alone in the bed. A few seconds later he heard the shower kick on and he relaxed against the mattress, closing his eyes. He ached from head to toe but God, it had been worth it. He'd get over his physical aches long before he'd be ready to forgive himself for what he had almost done.

Encke had shrugged it off already. He was a pragmatic man who didn't waste time holding grudges or assigning blame. Keeler knew he was true to his word, too. There wouldn't be a third chance, if Keeler was stupid enough to make a mistake like that again.

In the light of day he was a little nauseated that he'd found Cain even remotely attractive. Encke was right, it was the feral side of Cain that had excited him. Encke had that side too, and Keeler closed his eyes, smiling as he remembered just how forceful Encke could be.

He rolled over hugging his pillow and was almost asleep again when he felt a sharp smack on his ass. With a yelp of indignation he glared through his messy hair at his lover's smug, grinning face.

"You just gonna lay around all day, baby? What'd I do, fuck you into submission, finally?"

Keeler responded by rolling over partially, pulling the sheet off his naked body. "I'm not on duty til 10:00 hours," he smiled, running a hand languidly over his belly, fingers just brushing his pubic hair. "Too bad for you."

Encke narrowed his eyes. "Somebody must want another spankin'," he growled. He turned to finish dressing, not before Keeler saw him reach down and adjust his swelling dick.

"I'm off duty at 17:00, though," Keeler offered with a yawn. Encke looked back and winked at him and Keeler smiled. God, that man had a fine ass, he thought, watching him bend down to pull on his boots.

"I'll see if I can fit you into my busy," Encke laughed as Keeler lobbed the pillow at him, "schedule."

"M'kay," Keeler laughed softly as Encke bent to kiss him.

"See you at-" Encke stopped in midsentence, eyes wide for a second, staring at Keeler. "Uh, see you at 17:00, baby," he finished quickly.

Keeler watched him leave, puzzled. With a shrug he stretched, popping his joints and sauntered naked into the head. Leaning against the wall he waited for his dick to go down so he could piss. Another huge yawn split his jaw and he rubbed his eyes, staring blearily at his reflection in the mirror over the sink.

His eyes almost bugged out of his head. On the right side of his neck he had a hickie to rival Abel's like he'd secretly hoped.

And by the looks of it, the damn thing wasn't going to be covered by his uniform collar.

_Be careful what you wish for, _a little voice sang inside his head.

"_Now_ you tell me," he snapped.

* * *

"Oh," Abel said in surprise when he reported to the lab for duty. "Sir, you've, um, you've got your braid on the-"

"- Other side today, yes Abel, thank you for noticing," Keeler finished for him through clenched teeth. How many was he up to by now? Ten or twelve curious, fashion conscious crew members, all commenting on his new hairstyle? Encke was so dead when he saw him tonight.

"Carry on, please; I'll be in my office if I'm needed." He stalked off and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Um, do you think Keeler knows he's got a hickie on the side of his neck?" Abel whispered to Athos as soon as they were alone.

Athos looked at him pointedly. "Yes, Abel , I'm sure he knows."

"Then why did he do his hair that way? Is he trying to show it off, or something?"

"Oh no," Athos snickered. "He's trying to cover up the three on the other side!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. For those of you that may have been disappointed that Keeler and Cain didn't get it on, I tried. I really did. But in the end, I couldn't make Keeler cheat on Encke. Maybe in a crackfic someday...be careful waht you wish for!


End file.
